tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine
Sunshine is a contestant on TV Stars Paris. She is best remembered for her overall heroic game and happy attitude, as well as for playing in Rejectvivor: Madagascar and winning the season. Since her inception in Paris, Sunshine has received praise from fans and critics alike due to her win in Rejectvivor: Madagascar, and a demand for her to return to the competition to play the game akin to how she played in her other season has been raised since. Sunshine was a very bright and fun character in her original season. Throughout the first episode, I Knew Catbug Would Protect Me, Sunshine danced and told people to stop saying bad words. She got partnered up with RKelly, and later assisted Nina in hearing everything that was going on. She told Nina that she was sorry for her hearing disability, and Nina told her she felt like crying because of her disability. Sunshine told her to not cry In the second episode, This Is My Superbowl, Sunshine began to have a mental breakdown over her partner, RKelly, using bad words. She proceeded to assist Nina in hearing things that she had trouble hearing, and then begun singing a musical number. She mistook RKelly for Reed from a previous season, and asked him if he wanted to sing a song with her. Sunshine exclaimed that the viewing audience was very kind and generous for giving RKelly and Sunshine MVP status. In episode three, If I Were a Fish I’d Be a Super Bass, Nina made bacon for the house and offered some to Sunshine, to which she refused and cried because an animal had to die to make the bacon. After the prizes were dropped into the house, Sunshine said that she wanted to donate them all to children. She suggested more toys made for Villager’s axe and HoneyLemon’s phone. At the introduction of the Booka Frog, Sunshine gave it a hug and put a small dress on it. She handed it over to Boring and let him hold it. During the MVP bait session, Sunshine tried to hug the ZIPZAPCAT and got shocked as a result. She assisted Nina in her reward at the fair, and congratulated her on her win. She placed a small dress on the Booka Frog and told him that she made it out of the sheets on her bed. She told Boring that the key to eternal happiness was having fun and finding his own identity. Unfortunately for him, he was cancelled, and Sunshine’s message likely carried no weight. During episode four, I Don’t Understand Stupid, Sunshine suggested the house name be “Amour Luminex”, which was French for “bright love”. She later gave Kaitlyn a large bag to put her plush toys in, and excitedly told her that it was no big deal. Sunshine later revealed that her game was not all about sunshine and happiness, as she voted out Kaitlyn instead of sticking with her original alliance with Kaitlyn and the other non-Worlds Apart celebrities. In episode five, O-U-T-C-A-S-T, Sunshine exclaimed that she hated the way RKelly talked, and then said that Roslyn should not treat Nina poorly. She then randomly decided to do a backflip but fell on her face. Sunshine found herself faced with elimination, as she was caught in a tie with Dan. She questioned how this happened, and did not get an answer as she was eliminated by her former alliance members.